LEN KAGAMINE: User guide and Manual
by Belgian Babe
Summary: Congratulations! You have ordered your very first Vocaloid unit...  Based off of LolliDictator's manuals


**LEN KAGAMINE: User Guide and Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS! **You've just invested in a LEN KAGAMINE unit! In order to ensure that you, the owner, get the best of your LEN KAGAMINE unit while not getting killed, we've taken the liberty of writing this manual, and strongly suggest that you read before attempting to handle your unit.

**Technical Specifications:**

Name:  Len Kagamine. May also reply to "Lenny," "Len-Len," "Len-chan," "Len-kun," "Shota," "Shotarella," or "Banana Freak."

Age: 15

Place of Manufacture: Tokyo, Japan

Height: 5"9"

Weight: N/A (fluctuates due to banana intake and running from things)

Length: How long is a banana? ;D

**Your unit comes with the following accessories:**

One (1) t-shirt

One (1) hair tie

One (1) pair of cargo pants

One (1) waist accessory

Two (2) arm accessories

One (1) pair of sneakers (including leg accessories)

Two (2) pairs of banana-print boxers

**Programming:**

Your LEN KAGAMINE unit is equipped with the following traits:

Baby Sitter: Your LEN KAGAMINE unit loves kids, especially those smaller than him. One baby sitting job, and not only will the children love him, the parents will too! **~*~NOTE: We are obliged to warn you NOT TO TAKE HIS BANANAS. IT'S FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY. ~*~**

Goth Teen: Your LEN KAGAMINE has learned a thing or two from his twin, Rei Kagene. He could be someone to hire to fire the shirts at a concert, be in a magazine, anything!

Model/Photographer: Your unit is very photogenic and is a natural poser. He loves not only to be in front of the camera, but to be behind it too!

**Removal of your LEN KAGAMINE from Packaging:**

1. Have a RIN KAGAMINE, HATSUNE MIKU, or AKITA NERU unit come and call for your unit. He will respond happily/tiredly to RIN KAGAMINE, boredly/irritably to HATSUNE MIKU, and may seem a little frightened or hateful to AKITA NERU.

2. Call a KAITO SHION unit to come over and sing "Shotarella." Before opening the box, however, make SURE that the KAITO SHION unit is well away. The box will tremble violently, and a Frightened!LEN KAGAMINE unit will stop trembling upon seeing that you are not a KATIO SHION unit.

3. Play any of his songs except for the ones when he dies (Ex: Prisoner, Any of the Evil series, Orphan, etc.) and Shotarella.

4. Activate your BANANA unit. He will calmly and immediately awaken and greet you warmly.

**Reprogramming:**

After successfully awakening your LEN KAGAMINE, you'll have the option to reprogram him. Their modes are as follows:

_Easygoing (default)_

_Adorable (default)_

_Big Brother_

_Boyfriend_

_Switched_

_Angry (locked)_

_Depressed (locked)_

Your unit is, all in all, a very easygoing and happy guy. His default modes are _Easygoing _and _Adorable, _in which he will be very happy and childish. He will often ask for bananas.

_Big Brother_: Your unit may go into _Big Brother _mode whenever he sees a girl/someone younger than him in trouble. If he sees you crying, be you boy or girl, he will be like a big brother, and will threaten to beat up the cause of your tears. If he has a loved one, it will be the same reaction, only slightly different. He will hug and kiss his loved one more, and will get knocked into his _Angry _mode. If he sees a RIN KAGAMINE or RUI KAGENE unit in trouble, he will FOR SURE go into _Big Brother _mode. He changes back when the trouble is gone.

_Boyfriend: _Your unit will go into this mode if his crush/loved one says yes to his offer of being lovers. If his loved one is harmed in any way, see _Big Brother _for his reaction. If his crush is hurt, he will go into this mode, except he will be more possessive. To get him out of this mode, his loved one will have to be taken away, or reject/break up with him, but both options will send him into _Depressed _mode.

_Angry: _This locked because _Depressed _LEN KAGAMINE units have a tendency to run to certain units (such as RIN KAGAMINE, MEIKO SAKE, and KAITO SHION) and convince them to harm/maim/kill you or he will grab a chainsaw or road roller and proceed to harm/maim/kill you himself. Leave him alone with his loved one, crush, or almost any unit for that matter, and they will knock him out of it.

_Depressed: _This mode is locked because LEN KAGAMINE is a secret pyromaniac/weapon maker. He will probably be suicidal or murderous, and will be very down in the dumps. DO NOT LEAVE HIM WITH ANY SHARP OBJECT/EXPLOSIVE MATERIAL! To get him into this, his loved one/ crush will have to reject/break up with him or be taken away, or you could insult his singing a lot, but he will most likely become angry before depressed. To get him out of it, give him all the bananas he wants, leave him with his loved one/crush, compliment him a lot, and/or just be with him in general.

_Switched: _Your unit is acting as a RIN KAGAMINE unit, and vice versa. They'll revert themselves to default setting after a few days.

**Relationships with Other Units:**

**RIN KAGAMINE: **she is your unit's little sister, and will treat her as such unless encouraged by you or other units. To hammer in the final nail, leave them alone for about 3 days together after encouraging both of them, and they'll be together before you say "Dang!" Hey, who doesn't like a little incest?

**KAITO SHION: **an older brother unit to RIN and LEN KAGAMINE, your unit already loves him very much. Neither of them likes the song "Shotarella" but they would get over it eventually, with enough help and encouragement.

**AKITA NERU: **This young text-loving teen is already hopelessly in love with LEN KAGAMINE units of any kind. It will be hard to get them together, because he sees her as a little sister/friend and nothing more. Never say never!

**HATSUNE MIKU: **Len doesn't especiallylike this unit, whether it's jealousyor just dislike is beyond us. We had any success with these two, but maybe you could be the one to get them dating!

There are many other options for your unit, but we'll let you figure them out for yourself.

**Cleaning:**

Your unit is perfectly capable of cleaning himself, but he may ask you to bathe with him. If this happens, it's okay; the laws don't apply to him, and he won't touch you unless asked/commanded to do so. He has a certain style in which he takes his hair (which is identical in length, texture, and tone to a RIN KAGAMINE unit's) and ties it up with the hair tie supplied.

**Feeding:**

You will have to cook for your unit, but he will eat virtually anything you serve him. The only things he won't eat are oranges, because he gives them to any RIN KAGAMINE unit.

**Rest:**

Your unit may be happy and cheerful, but he is NOT a morning person. Wait to ask/do anything until AFTER 10:00, or until he has had a banana or two.

**FAQ:**

Q: My unit lost his Universal Banana card, and is completely destroying my house in frustration!

A: Call us IMMEDIATELY at 1-800-VOCALOID and we will supply a new card.

Q: My unit is walking around in old-style clothes, asking for his princess…

A: Congratulations, you have unlocked his _Servant of Evil _mode! He is the perfect gentleman (most of the time) in this mode, and will do anything RIN KAGAMINE units ask him to or to ensure her safety. If you want to revert this, you will have to get HATSUNE MIKU, KAITO SHION, and MAIKO SAKE units in their _Series of Evil _modes. Contact us for further information at the number listed above.

Q: My unit turns really red and squirms whenever I touch this little piece of hair on his head…

A: Ah, don't touch that. He'll explain it if he wants to.

**Troubleshooting:**

Problem: Instead of a teenager, you received a preteen with cat ears and tail.

Solution: Oops! We accidently sent you a Wonderful Cat Life LEN! You can keep him if you want, but he is as temperamental as a kitty, and the only one he can be paired with is a Wonderful Cat Life GUMI.

Problem: There's a yellow blob thingy in the box with him. WTF?

Solution: That's the BANANA unit.

**End Notes:**

With enough love, care, and bananas, you'll find LEN KAGAMINE to be a valuable companion. We wish you luck, and we hope you enjoy your unit!


End file.
